Amai
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: Dulce: "Seth, como líder Alpha te ordeno que vayas a por esos chocolates" -Nadie dijo que ser el menor fuera facil, pero las cosas cambian cuando el día se vuelve más dulce de lo que esperabas-. Reto Imprimación.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de la manada utilizados en este fic son propiedad de la gran Stephenie Meyer, no mía. No hago esto por ánimo de lucro ni nada por el estilo, así que, no me demandéis xD_

**_Comentarios_**_: Bueno, este fic participa en el reto "Imprimación" del foro El Lobo, La Oveja y El León. _

**_Dedicación:_**_ Quisiera dedicárselo a mi buena amiga Ake, quien adora a Seth tanto como yo, así que, esto es para ti linda :D_

* * *

**Amai**

_—__Dulce—_

Cuando te sostengo junto a mi, no debes llorar  
Ni siquiera debes temblar oh...  
Jamás tengas que llegarme a soltar, no por favor, no lo hagas.  
Con más fuerza aferrate a mi y muéstrame otra vez... Por siempre y para siempre  
Dime que lejos nunca te iras.

--

No sabía como sus amigos se las habían ingeniado para meterlo en aquella situación pero lo habían echo.

—_"Estúpidos chuchos imprimados y estúpido día en el que inventaron San Valentín"_ —pensó Seth mientras caminaba distraído por la calle que conducía a una de las tiendas de dulces del lugar.

Lo peor de todo es que había tenido que salir de la Push por que allí no había ni una sola tienda de dulces que vendieran tanto chocolate junto, Jacob había tenido que llevarlo en su coche y decirle que después volvería a por él, y es que a sus "amigos" se les había ocurrido la idea de utilizarlo como conejillo de indias y hacerlo el repartidor oficial de la manada. Aunque Seth intentó gritar, gruñir e incluso insultar, no sirvió de nada y terminó yendo a comprar los dulces.

Bufó mientras recordaba la mañana que le habían hecho pasar aquellos que se hacían llamar amigos, pero que desde hoy había empezado a dudar seriamente que lo fueran.

_Se dirigía a pasar un día tranquilo y relajada hacia la casa de Jake, él siempre estaba allí y nunca lo echaba por muy molesto que llegase a ser. Sus nudillos golpearon la puerta y fue Rachel quien le abrió, quien cargaba una chaqueta en las manos y se disponía a salir._

_— Oh, hola Seth —sonrió mientras salía a la calle—. Están dentro, yo me voy ya, tengo prisa._

_Y mientras levantaba la mano se fue yendo hacia una de las calles que conducía hacia donde tenía su coche. Seth se encogió de hombros y se adentró en la casa. La primera reacción que tuvo fue parpadear al ver el salón de los Black hasta arriba de gente, y la segunda fue salir corriendo pero no le dio tiempo. Sam, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil... Todos estaban ahí, sentados en el suelo con expresiones pensativas. Al parecer no se percataron de la presencia del joven licántropo hasta que éste saludó a Jacob, quien estaba tumbado en el sofá, totalmente espatarrado._

_—¿Se puede saber que hacéis todos tan pensativamente pensativos? —preguntó el joven mientras levantaba una ceja y observaba a sus compañeros. _

_Los licántropos parecieron salir de su trance y observaron a Seth. Tan pronto como Pau posó la mirada en él, supo que nada de lo que fueran a decir a continuación iba a salir bien. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó el rostro de Paul mientras se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía, con paso firme, hacia Seth, que se quedó estático en el lugar sin poder reaccionar. _

_—¡Seth mi querido amigo! —exclamó el muchacho mientras rodeaba los hombros de Seth._

_—Sea lo que sea que vayas a pedirme, la respuesta es no —contestó tajantemente el más joven de los presentes mientras lo miraba fulminante._

_Paul abrió la boca mientras se secaba una falsa lagrimita que rodaba por su mejilla._

_—Me ofendes pequeño, —el tono de su voz reflejaba indignación fingida— no contestes antes de saber que es lo que vamos a pedirte._

_—"¿Vamos?" —imitó el tono de Paul—. ¿Cómo que "vamos"? ¡Encima es plural!_

_Su mirada vagó hacia los demás muchachos de la sala que al parecer habían descubierto las intenciones del muchacho y sonreían con malicia y satisfacción mientras contemplaban la cara atónita que Seth presentaba. Jacob permanecía tumbado, sin despegar la mirada del techo. _

_—No, no, no —repitió el pequeño de forma obsesiva—. ¡No voy a hacer nada de lo que me ordenéis!_

_—¡Vamos, Seth! —exclamó Jared mientras se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía hacia él—. Solo te pedimos que les lleves los chocolates a las chicas, ¿es mucho pedir?_

_—¡¿Que, que?! —gritó con tono de voz incrédulo—. ¡Bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a hacer de repartidor oficial de la manada! _

_—Si no lo haces por las buenas lo harás por las malas —anunció Embry mientras negaba con la cabeza y observaba a Seth con expresión fulminante. _

_Seth alzó las cejas con incredulidad._

_—¿Tú crees que conmigo las amenazas van a funcionar? —por su expresión parecía que estaba apunto de estallar en carcajadas._

_Jacob se incorporó en el sofá._

_—Dejad al pobre chico —suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza— ¿Que culpa tiene él de que vosotros no seáis lo suficientemente hombres como para ir a darles los chocolates a vuestras chicas por el día de San Valentín? —preguntó retóricamente mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro._

_Seth asintió. _

_—Además, si el pobre va a comprar chocolate, terminaréis por quedaros sin, vosotros y vuestras chicas —terminó Jake con su argumento._

_—Eso es exactamente lo que yo pen... —el pequeño se detuvo al entender lo que Jacob acababa de decir—. ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Se supone que tú estás de mi lado, traidor! —gruñó mientras observaba como Jake se volvía a tumbar._

_—Yo no estoy de parte de nadie, solo contemplo todas las perspectivas posibles del asunto —contestó, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Seth, mientras bostezaba._

_Los presentes negaron con la cabeza mientras observaban como Jacob parecía a punto de quedarse dormido sobre el sofá. A veces el muchacho podía llegar a tener un sentido del humor que crispaba los nervios de sus amigos y, aunque esa no había sido la situación, a Seth no le había echo ni pizca de gracia que no estuviera de su parte, "_maldito chucho traidor_"._

_—Bueno, volviendo al tema principal... —empezó de nuevo Paul, pero Seth lo cortó._

_—No —contestó tajantemente._

_—Seth..._

_—Que no._

_—Vamos Seth, no pedimos mucho —suplico Jared mientras dibujaba un puchero. _

_Seth alzó una ceja. _

_—Que no piden mucho dice, ¡ja! —se rio falsamente._

_—Seth no hagas que mi puño hable con tu rostro —gruñó Embry mientras lo observaba con una mirada enfurecida._

_—Embry, te dije que no puedes conmigo, —contestó el muchacho seguro de si mismo— y no. _

_Los tres muchachos suspiraron con cansancio mientras observaba como Seth les mirada con los brazos cruzados. Era más testarudo que su hermana mayor, Leah. Lo que significaba que no iba a cambiar de opinión a menos que..._

_—Seth, como líder Alpha, te ordeno que vayas a por esos chocolates y se los entregues a nuestras chicas —ordenó Sam haciendo uso del poder que se le había otorgado. _

_Los ojos de Seth se abrieron poco a poco al entender lo que Sam le estaba diciendo, más bien ordenando. Haciendo uso de sus poderes le estaba mandando hacer todo aquello que él se había negado a hacer ¡y Jake ni siquiera reaccionaba! Por las expresiones que tenían en el rostro Paul, Embry, Quil —quien no había abierto la boca— y Jared parecía como si acabaran de ganar el último set de un partido de tenis, o como si hubieran marcado un gol de penalti —de penalti había sido por que habían tenido que recurrir a métodos drásticos y poco dignos de alguien que dice ser un hombre._

_Seth suspiró indignado y dejó decaer sus hombros con resignación._

_—A ver, dadme el dinero —suspiró mientras paraba la mano y observaba las caras de triunfo que tenían sus "amigos"—. "_Esto de ser el pequeño es un total y completo rollo._"_

Pateó una de las piedras que había en el suelo mientras gruñía por encontrarse en aquella situación. Y pensar que todos aquellos que lo estaban utilizando como repartidos decían que eran hombre hechos y derechos ¡y un cuerno!

Suspiró con resignación. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en hacer bien el trabajo si no quería que los nudillos de Embry tuvieran una conversación poco ortodoxa con su rostro y, además, se quedara sordo por los gritos que iba a recibir por parte de las chicas si no recibían sus chocolates a tiempo y en buen estado —ya se le había ocurrido eso de poner alguno que otro malo para que la manada sufriera las consecuencias, pero enseguida se habrían dado cuenta de que era él quien lo había echo.

En una de las calles principales de la ciudad se encontraba una de las tiendas de dulces que una vez había visitado junto con sus padres, la única que había pisado en su vida. La campanita que había sobre la puerta sonó cuando él empujó la puerta hacia dentro y observó el interior de la tienda. Era una tienda espaciosa con un mostrador, en el cual había numerosas bandejas de colores llamativos decoradas exclusivamente para San Valentín, en el centro. Al parecer en los últimos meses había terminado siendo una cafetería también, puesto que había varias mesas con sillas a su alrededor a los lados de las ventanas. La tienda no estaba llena a rebosar de gente, pero tampoco es que estuviera vacía del todo.

Caminó hasta llegar al mostrador y observó los dulces de chocolate que había. Una gran variedad de exquisitos bombones se extendía enfrente de sus ojos, todos envueltos en papelitos de colores rojos y blancos y dentro de cajitas, algunas en forma de corazón y otras en forma circular. Una mujer con aspecto simpático se encontraba detrás del mostrador y no muy lejos, atendiendo a una muchacha de unos veintiocho años, había otra muchacha con aspecto de no tener ganas de estar allí.

—Buenos días ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó la mujer de aspecto simpático que había detrás del mostrador, en el cartelito que llevaba en el pecho rezaba "Vicky".

Seth vaciló un momento, pero terminó hablando.

—Eeeh, si, gracias —sonrió—. Verá quisiera unas cuatro cajitas de bombones para regalar.

—¡Vaya! ¿Con lo joven que eres y ya tienes cuatro mujeres a quien regalarles bombones? —preguntó la mujer mientras estiraba el brazo para coger las cajas que le había pedido Seth.

El muchacho parpadeó confundido mientras se sonrojaba al pensar en él mismo regalándoles bombones a cuatro chicas. Negó con la cabeza.

—Me mandaron a comprarlos mis amigos, ellos estaban ocupados —contestó simplemente.

La mujer no hizo más preguntas al respecto y se encargó de decorar con lazos las cajas de bombones que Seth había pedido. Le llevó casi diez minutos terminar de arreglarlas todas y dejarlas presentables. Seth pagó lo que la mujer le había pedido y salió del lugar con una rapidez sobrehumana.

Estaba agradecido de salir de aquel lugar, si seguía viendo aquellos dulces iba a terminar con caries ¡y solo con verlos! Miró el reloj mientras caminaba distraídamente, todavía le quedaba bastante tiempo hasta que Jacob volviera a buscarlo para volver a la Push, así que tenía todo ese tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisiera y le habían sobrado algunos dólares del dinero que le habían dado sus amigos, decidió ir a disfrutar un poco. Así con al firme idea de gastarse el dinero que le había sobrado emprendió el camino hacia alguna tienda en donde pudiese encontrar algo que le gustase.

Las calles estaban plagadas de jóvenes que iban cogidos de la mano o de la cintura, incluso algunos sentados en bancos besándose. Seth negó con la cabeza mientras aceleraba el paso, a decir verdad no se imaginaba a él sentado en uno de esos bancos besándose con alguien o yendo por las calles cogido de la mano de alguna muchacha, ni tampoco en el parque disfrutando de un día al aire libre, nunca. Todo lo contrario que sus amigos, él todavía no se había imprimado, y tampoco es que lo esperara con ansias. Vale, quería saber que era lo que se sentía al conectarte con otra persona, aquello que Sam sentía por Emily, lo que hizo que Paul sufriera una nariz rota por estar con Rachel o Jared que cambió su forma de ver a Kim. Él no era como Jacob que odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la imprimación y decía que era un total disparate. Él tenía curiosidad, eso es todo.

Negó con la cabeza para intentar apartar todos aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, no tenía por que pensar en eso justamente ahora.

Echó a andar dispuesto a ir en busca de alguna heladería, pero algo lo detuvo. No sabía si era instinto o era que podía leer el futuro, pero en unos instantes alguien se acercaba corriendo hacia él.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey, chico, para! —gritó una voz femenina detrás de él.

Seth se dio la vuelta para ver quien era la que había dicho que se parara y se quedó estático en el lugar cuando vio la silueta de la muchacha que se acercaba corriendo hacia él. Tenía el cabello atado en dos coletas bajas con algunos mechones despuntados en todos lugares, al parecer un cabello bastante indomable. Llevaba una ropa que poca gente en aquel lugar llevaría y que seguro que mucha gente tacharía de hortera, lucía una camiseta a rallas negras y violetas con una calavera dibujada en ella, en sus piernas unos pantalones negros con un par de cadenas en ellos y en los pies unas converse de color negro y unos calcetines a rallas, combinando con su camiseta, se podían apreciar en el pedazo que quedaba libre desde la terminación de sus pantalones piratas hasta sus pies. Llevaba en las muñecas demasiadas pulseras y un collar adornando su cuello. Cuando la muchacha llegó a su nivel pudo apreciar los detalles que reinaban en su rostro, estaba total y completamente cubierto por pecas y se podían apreciar algunos granos que no se había molestado en sacar, pero que al parecer tampoco le importaba mucho.

Si alguno de los muchachos de la manada hubiera estado allí, hubiera dicho algo como "es la chica más rara que he visto en mi vida" o "más vale alejarnos de una tipa así", pero por alguna extraña razón, él pensaba todo lo contrario. Para él parecía una obra de arte esculpida por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel, aunque fuese tratado de loco si lo llegaba a decir en público.

—Te olvidaste esto en la tienda —dijo la muchacha mientras le tendía una caja de bombones. Pudo apreciar que sus uñas estaban pintadas de color violeta oscuro.

—Gracias —agradeció el muchacho.

Y fue entonces cuando sucedió, cuando los ojos negros como el carbón de la muchacha se posaron en los suyos. No fue una reacción física, ni algo que pueda llegar a describirse con palabras exactas y concretas. Es como cuando sientes que has estado esperando toda tu vida por alguien y lo sientes cerca y a la vez lejos de ti mientras, en esos momentos, está parado enfrente de ti. No es necesidad, ni pasión, que va, es _amor_. Como sentirse conectados por miles y miles de lazos irrompibles que se forjan cuando observas a esa persona importante, sentir el corazón acelerarse al ver como ella dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pensar que ella no es un ser perfecto, ni por asomo, pero ¿que importa? Ella brilla más que el propio sol y por unos instantes se vuelve tu punto de gravedad.

Cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada sonrisa... Nada de eso se le escapa al muchacho de su mente, mientras empezaba a comprender un poco mejor a sus compañeros de la manada. Es como sentirse conectado.

Empezó a sentir como su vocabulario se reducía a mínimos y como no podía gesticular ni una sola palabra, solo podía mirarla, observarla sonriéndole a él y nada más que a él.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó ella mientras sonreía.

Seth parpadeó sin comprender que era a lo que se refería.

—¿Sientes como si nos conociéramos de muchísimo antes y compartiésemos una conexión especial o es que yo empiezo a tener delirios? —preguntó mientras borraba la sonrisa de golpe y dibujaba una mueca de preocupación.

Seth estalló en carcajadas ante la ocurrencia de la muchacha, pero asintió para demostrarle que él sentía exactamente lo mismo.

—Es extraño... —susurró la chica mientras se observaba las manos—. Es como sentir que le perteneces a otra persona, no en el mal sentido no como un títere, sino en que serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el otro, ¿me entiendes? —preguntó mientras levantaba la vista hacia él.

Seth asintió.

—Y a todo eso sin saber el nombre... —negó con la cabeza—. No me hagas caso, estoy completamente loca. Soy Johanne, Joy si no es molestia.

—Joy, me gusta —sonrió el muchacho—. Soy Seth.

* * *

Sonrió mientras la veía comerse un pedazo de bombón de chocolate que había partido en dos, una parte para ella y una parte para él. En poco tiempo había llegado a conocerla tanto que no sabía por donde empezar a explicarlo. Era adicta al chocolate y pensaba como pocas chicas pensaban. Era algo escandalosa cuando reía y solía ponerse un mecho de cabello por detrás de la oreja cada vez que éste se caía del lugar. Tenía un tic de dibujar una media sonrisa cada vez que Seth hablaba de él y, por alguna extraña razón, no se había asustado cuando le había contado todo lo que tenía que ver con la manada.

—¿Y te conviertes en un lobo? —preguntó con fascinación mientras le entregaba un bombón.

—Así es, —contestó— igual que todos mis compañeros.

—Wow —sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¡Es genial! —exclamó.

Tenía gran fascinación por las historias de vampiros y de licántropos, y eso a Seth le encantaba. Quizás si se lo hubiera contado a alguna de las chicas que rondaban por la cuidad, hubieran salido huyendo, pero ella no lo había echo y había empezado a verla como alguien especial. Con o sin imprimación de por medio, eso era secundario.

—Por cierto —soltó Joy—, ¿esto no era para tus amigos? —preguntó mientras levantaba una de las cajas de bombones, ya vacías, y se las mostraba.

Seth negó con la cabeza.

—Te digo la verdad, que vayan ellos a comprarse sus chocolates para sus chicas —sonrió—. Yo los míos te los he regalado a ti.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Joy, iluminando su expresión por completo, se veía tan graciosa. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el último de los bombones que quedaba en al caja y casi se lanzó a por él. Volvió la mirada hacia Seth mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

—Este es el último bombón que queda, ¿lo quieres? —Seth asintió, mientras en el rostro de Joy se dibujó una maliciosa sonrisa y se colocó el bombón en su boca—, pues cógelo, es el último y no estoy dispuesta a perderlo.

Seth parpadeó mientras la observaba. Por un momento había llegado a pensar que le daría el bombón a él, o que lo partiría en dos y le daría un pedazo, pero nada de eso, lo estaba retando a que se lo quitara de la boca. Una bombillita se encendió en su cabeza. No lo estaba retando a eso, lo estaba retando a que la besara, le estaba retando a que diera su primer beso. La mirada de Joy seguía puesta en él sin desviarse, y lo peor era que Seth se moría de ganas de cumplir el reto de la muchacha. Posó sus manos, temblorosas, sobre ambas mejillas de Joy y la observó por unos instantes, como pidiendo permiso. Ella sonrió con el bombón entre sus labios y ladeó la cabeza, lo cual Seth se tomó como una aceptación. Y con el pulso acelerado y más nervioso de lo normal, posó sus labios dulcemente sobre los de Joy.

Joy se encargó de partir el bombón dándole un mordisco, al fin y al cabo Seth había cumplido su reto, pero el muchacho dejó que el chocolate cayera al suelo y se concentró en el beso, en su primer beso. Era un beso pausado y tierno, aunque bastante patoso también, un beso de reconocimiento, de conexión, de primera impresión. Un beso pasado por chocolate, ya que los labios de ambos tenían el gusto dulce a cacao con leche.

No era el primer beso perfecto, ni tampoco era a la luz de las velas y con una cena de por medio como las chicas de su edad hubieran querido, pero ¿y que? A ellos no les importaba estar sentados sobre la hierva de un parque, con el sabor del chocolate de por medio, lo único que importaba es que estaban juntos y que esa conexión irrompible había sido forjada con un beso dulce y nervioso con sabor a cacao con leche. Todo lo demás, ya eran efectos secundarios.

* * *

Paul esquivó un cojín lanzado por Rachel con una maestría digna de un licántropo.

La escena que se presentaba no podía ser más extraña. Por una parte estaban Rachel y Paul, a quien Rachel estaba acribillando a lanzamientos de cojín. Por otro Emily estaba fulminando a Sam con la mirada mientras éste solo sonreía. Kim estaba cruzaba de brazos sin dirigirle la mirada a Jared mientras se encontraba sentada en el sofá. Por último Quil estaba sentado en un sillón, con Clarie en sentada en su regazo, y observando como una mujer se enojaba cuando no recibía sus bombones por san Valentín, o al menos, como conseguían hacerles pasar un mal rato a sus novios.

—Vamos Rachel, relájate, por favor —pidió Paul mientras esquivaba nuevamente un cojín por parte de Rachel.

La muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada mientras seguía con sus lanzamientos de cojines.

—Kim, por dios, no me ignores —suplicó Jared mientras se arrodillaba delante de la muchacha, pero ésta seguía cruzada de brazos sin dirigirle la mirada.

Quil no pudo evitar reírse de la situación de sus amigos. Eso les pasaba por abusar de su compañero, más bien de obligarle a ir a comprar los chocolates, encima sin nadie de acompañante. Clarie volvió la mirada hacia Quil y lo miró extrañada. Quil dibujó una media sonrisa y le dio un beso en el cuero cabelludo.

—Al parecer se enojaron —susurró Quil mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Sam y Emily.

—Nah —dijo la pequeña—, ellas dijeron que ellos iban a sufrir.

Quil estalló a carcajadas de nuevo mientras volvía a pasar la mirada hacia Paul y Rachel, al parecer esto iba a ir para largo, las chicas querían hacerles pasar un mal rato a los muchachos.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y todas las miradas fueron a parar allí, los chicos esperanzados por que fuera Seth, pero era Jacob quien entraba. Se quedó parado en la puerta al ver como estaba el salón de la cama y abrió la boca por la sorpresa, si hubiera habido alguien detrás no hubiera podido ser visto.

—¿¡Pero que le hicisteis a mi salón!? —preguntó mientras observaba a todos los presentes—. ¡No se os puede dejar solos!

Al parecer todos ignoraron el comentario de Jacob, lo cual provocó que el muchacho bufara y entrara en la casa dejando a las dos personas que estaban detrás de él a la vista. Paul y Jared se volvieron a la vez para observar a Seth, quien tenía el brazo pasado por los hombros de una muchacha.

—¡TÚ, traidor! —bramó Paul mientras se lanzaba, literalmente, sobre Seth.

Al joven le dio el tiempo suficiente de apartar a la muchacha de la trayectoria de Paul y a hacerse a un lado para que no se produjera el impacto. La muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras observaba a los muchachos.

—¿Que hiciste con los chocolates? —preguntó Jared con una mirada amenazante.

Seth se encogió de hombros.

—Me los comí —contestó simplemente.

Las bocas de Jared y Paul se abrieron por la sinceridad y Quil estalló en carcajadas al contemplar las expresiones de los muchachos, incluida la de Sam.

—Ejem —tosió la muchacha y los presentes la observaron por primera vez—, yo también colaboré.

Jacob tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no estallar en carcajadas al igual que Quil había echo. Él había conocido a Joy en el viaje de vuelta hacia la Push, donde Seth le había contado todo lo que había sucedido exactamente. Pero al parecer a Jared y Paul no les hacía ni pizca de gracia.

—¡Seth! —exclamó Emily perdiendo el enfado de repente y dejando a Sam con la boca abierta—. ¿Quien es? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a ellos.

—Joy —contestó el muchacho mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Joy también sonrió.

—Por cierto, no os enojéis con ellos —dijo señalando a los dos muchachos—, y dejad a mi Seth en paz —dijo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a ambos muchachos, quienes abrieron los ojos por la amenaza o quizás por el uso posesivo del "mi Seth"—. Tomad.

Joy les dio una bolsa de color rojizo a ambos muchachos mientras les sonreía. Al fin y al cabo los amigos no son tan malos como para dejar que sus amigos tengan que suplicar de rodillas a sus chicas por el perdón. Al abrir la bolsa los tres muchacho se encontraron con cuatro cajas de bombones, tal y como le habían pedido a Seth.

—Sabía que no nos defraudarías —dijo orgulloso Paul mientras le entregaba la caja a Rachel, quien sonrió.

—Ya, ya. Por eso casi me aplastas contra la puerta hace un rato —contestó irónico el muchacho, mientras Jacob ya no pudo aguantar más la risa y estalló a carcajadas.

Pau alzó las manos en símbolo de inocencia.

—Un hombre tiene que defender lo que tiene que defender —se excusó.

* * *

_Bueno, eso fue. Espero que os haya gustado (en lo personal me siento bastante orgullosa de ello)._

_Joy… La verdad es que no se si está bien representada, quise hacer ver que no era perfecta ni nada por el estilo, pero no se como me habrá quedado. No me quedó muy Mary Sue ¿cierto? Es el primer OC digno que hago así que xD. La manada, buff, no pude dejar de ponerla, es que simplemente son geniales, igual que Jake. Aunque el fic fuera de Seth no pude dejar algo de comedia con la manada, no se si me entendéis :P_

_Solo eso, ¡espero que os haya gustado! :D_

**_¿Reviews? ^^_**


End file.
